Self-Destruct Button Tie-Out Deck
Self-Destruct Button Tie-Out Deck is a combination deck which can be made by combining one OTK deck with the ability to draw plenty cards and lose life-points (like Magical Explosion FTK or Reversal Quiz OTK) and the card "Self-Destruct Button". The idea of this deck is not winning a duel, but winning the whole Match after the first duel has been won by the strategy of the core OTK deck. Then, tie duel after duel with "Self-Destruct Button". Since most tournaments have an pre-arranged duel time, after that time has expired the Match goes to the player that has won the first duel. For that reason, the deck is only usable in duels with a pre-arranged time-length. As of January 2014, this deck is no longer playable in the TCG, due to "Self Destruct Button" being Forbidden. Recommended Cards Monsters * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * The White Stone of Legend * Mystic Piper * Royal Magical Library * Elemental Hero Stratos * Level 8 Destiny Hero monsters * Level 8 LIGHT Fairy-type Monsters such as Arcana Force XXI - The World and Majestic Mech - Goryu * Summoner Monk * Thunder Dragon * Toon Cannon Soldier or Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon * Broww, Huntsman of Dark World * Gale Dogra Spells * Inspection * Pot of Duality * Magical Mallet * One Day of Peace * Cards of Consonance * Cards from the Sky * Goblin Thief * Tremendous Fire * Meteor of Destruction * Broken Bamboo Sword * Golden Bamboo Sword * Destiny Draw * Allure of Darkness * Toon Table of Contents * Dark World Dealings * Hand Destruction * Card Destruction * Trade-In * Upstart Goblin * Into the Void * Super Rejuvenation * Toon World Traps * Self-Destruct Button * Wall of Revealing Light * Rainbow Life * Magical Explosion * Life Equalizer * Hope for Escape * Gift Card Origins The card "Self-Destruct Button" has mostly been used by newer players who think that its a good way to start a Duel over. They never thought that it could turn into a theme deck that can either top or win major tournaments such as Regionals, Nationals, and Worlds. The deck's competitiveness is very low, considering it only has a few monsters in it, but its win condition is so unheard of, that it makes this deck one of the most irritating decks to play against. Its set-up is similar to that of Magical Explosion FTK's, using a lot of Spell cards that have the effects of searching for cards that thin out your deck. Monsters that are commonly used for this deck-type are "Royal Magical Library", because of its effect of drawing 1 card after 3 Spell cards are activated, "Summoner Monk", because of its effect of discarding a Spell card to Special Summon a Level 4 monster from your Deck, like "Royal Magical Library" or the next monster, "Elemental Hero Stratos", whose effect activates upon its Normal or Special Summon, you search for an Hero monster, which is good because this deck uses parts from the D-Engine draw engine, using cards like "Trade-In", "Destiny Draw" and "Allure of Darkness" to discard Level 8 "Destiny Heroes" that you searched for with "Elemental Hero Stratos". How it works At major tournaments, there is a 40-minute time limit for each round, a player must acquire 2 game wins to win the match. This deck, using the Wall of Revealing Light/Magical Explosion/Life Equalizer combination with 15 Spell cards in the Graveyard for an exact game Win. For the next game, you use your Side Deck to put in Inspections and Self-Destruct Buttons. At this point, you play the deck the same, using Inspection's effect to continuously pay 500 Life Points during your opponent's Standby Phase and look at a random card in their hand, but if they don't have Mystical Space Typhoon in their hand at this point, they cannot stop you from Drawing the game. You continue this combination for about 30 minutes or so, or ask the Officials how much time is left in the round. Keep asking until about 4 minutes are left, then implement your 15-card sidedeck. After sidedecking, time will probably be called and you will go into end of match procedures. If no one has won a game yet in the match, you will go to end of match procedures. Your Side Deck should have life gain or burn cards. Side in Rainbow Lifes, Goblin Thiefs, Changing Destiny's, and Tremendous Fires. It will go to a 4-turn Sudden Death, in which whichever player's Life Points are lower after 4 turns will lose. If you play this Deck correctly, you will end up having a 1-game win record, and according to the end of match procedures, whoever has the better game win record wins the entire match. It should be noted, however, that time wasting is against the rules of the game. A judge has the power to give you a game/match losses for this underhanded strategy of manipulation of tournament procedure.